wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
Dragons are the dominant life form of Pyrrhia, and are highly intelligent, even more so than scavengers. They are capable of speech, toolmaking, and other abilities typical of complex societies, including "magic". There hasn't been any dragon to die of old age, and a few were known to have lived over a hundred years. Biology Dragons fall into one of seven general tribes - RainWings, SandWings, SeaWings, NightWings, SkyWings, MudWings, and IceWings. However, they are the same species that are capable of cross breeding and having hybrid dragons. They follow a hexapodal design, with six limbs, two of which have been modified for flight. The wings consist of membrane stretched in between the bones of the five digits, with a large claw on the third digit, and are attached at the top of the shoulder, with the forelegs attached at the bottom. All dragons are equipped with large talons at the base of each foot, five on the forelegs and four on the rear legs, and all can fly, however, not all can breathe fire. These dragons compensate for that with some other ability. They are typically carnivorous, with some being omnivorous, and they all have large, sharp teeth suited for their diet. Dragons have be known to go for a month without eating. They reproduce via eggs and young dragons are called dragonets. Specialization Each tribe has specialized structures/abilities that differentiate them from the other tribes. Most typical is some sort of exhalation, most commonly fire. SkyWings, NightWings, and SandWings can breathe fire at any given time, whereas MudWings can only breathe fire when they are warm enough. IceWings exhale freezing breath, while RainWings can spit corrosive acid. SeaWings are the only tribe that cannot exhale anything that may be used as a weapon. Most commonly modified structures in dragons are either the wings, claws, or tail. SkyWings have large, almost overdeveloped wings, making them some of the best fliers among the dragons. SeaWings, SandWings, IceWings, and RainWings all have tails and/or claws that help them survive in their various habitats -- most commonly in some sort of defense. IceWings have modified claws to grip the ice, and SeaWings have webbed feet and powerful tails to be better able to swim. SandWings posses a venomous barb on their tail that is lethal to other life forms, and RainWings posses prehensile tails, similar to a chameleon's. MudWings have nostrils located on the top of the snout to allow them to breathe while under mud while submerged. In addition, they can hold their breath for up to an hour. SeaWings are the most well equipped underwater, having gills, along with the ability to see in the dark to help them navigate their watery home. They use bio-luminescence to attract mates and to communicate while underwater, using a language called Aquatic. NightWings supposedly have telepathy, as well as precognition (the ability to see into the future). However, according to Stonemover, no NightWing has had these abilities in over a century, explaining why Starflight has no powers. But, NightWings have bacteria in their saliva to help kill prey, similar to a Komodo dragon. They have created a veil of mystery around themselves, and not much is known about their abilities, but it is thought they are slightly resistant to lava and fire. (Shown when Vengeance didn't die immediately from the lava.) Like the SeaWings and possibly SandWings, certain NightWings have animus powers. Some special dragons have mutations which cause differences in powers such as an animus. Society Dragons have a complex, matriarchal society where each "tribe" is ruled by a queen. Each tribe differs in its traditions and values of life due to habitat and physiology. They are advanced enough to have speech and writing - all dragons appear to speak the same language. The only exception to this are the SeaWings, who use their bio-luminescent stripes to "speak" Aquatic. Additionally, they have kingdoms, armor and handheld weapons, so technologically and socially they are about Middle Ages level (with the possible exception of the NightWings, as they are very scientific). NightWings and SeaWings usually pair off in lifelong partnerships, and the nuclear family is extremely important. It is unknown if the other dragon tribes act this way. It has been shown that MudWings, SandWings, and RainWings do not appear to care about their offspring. NightWings are plausible, as SkyWings and SeaWings care for their offspring deeply, as shown with Avalanche and Flame, Kestrel and Peril, Nautilus and Squid, and Queen Coral and her daughters. There is a possibility that each tribe was modeled after various ancient civilizations, like The MudWings after Sparta, or The SeaWings after Ancient Athens. History Before the dragons had queens, the scavengers ruled Pyrrhia, and were the top of the food chain. Soon the dragons fought back and established tribes and queens, so dragons could get help when they needed it, as shown with Osprey. This was known, to the dragons, as the The Scorching. The dragon tribes were at peace for a long time, until Queen Oasis of the SandWings was killed by a scavenger. Her three daughters each wanted the throne, sparking a global war with the dragon tribes. Gallery Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing Sandwing 001.jpg|A typical SandWing NightWing.jpg|A typical NightWing 500px-SkyWing.jpg|A typical SkyWing 320px-IceWing.jpg|A typical IceWing Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg|A typical RainWing Clay da mudwing.png|A typical MudWing Pyrrhia map.jpg|Where the dragons live Category:SandWings Category:SandWing History Category:MudWings Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWings Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWings Category:SeaWing History Category:RainWings Category:RainWing History Category:IceWings Category:IceWing History Category:NightWings Category:NightWing History Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Dragonets Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:Hybrid